All known extant quick latch devices produce a consistent joining force only if they do not wear out with time and use or when a pair of objects being joined together does not vary in dimension from any other pair of objects being joined by the same device. Otherwise, such devices must be adjusted for each pair of items to be joined together in order to provide the same consistent force from one joining to the next, the nature and degree of adjustment depending on the various parameters of the items. A latching system that clasps any two objects together with consistent force from one joining to the next regardless of the dimensions of any particular pair of items or the skills of the system operator would be useful. Such a system would be especially useful in quickly and easily attaching launchers to a mount such as the XM-1101 and just as quickly and easily detaching the same launchers when they are no longer functional.
The XM-1101, in essence, is an improved TOW vehicle in which the TOW launchers are replaced with a fixture to hold two M261 launchers. Unfortunately however, the life-span of the M261 launchers is short, necessitating the ability to change out the launchers quickly and easily. Further, this changing out of the launchers needs to be accomplished with precise amount force. If the M-261 launcher is attached too loosely, for instance, the vibrations resulting from the launching can damage the launcher and the rockets as well as affect the accuracy of the entire launching system. Therefore, the successive launchers need to be attached to the mount at a consistent force without regard to factors such as differing dimensions, operator's skills and other conditions and preferably without the need for special measuring tools.